


Su significado

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd solo quería encontrar el significado que tenía Neil para él. Solo quería saber por qué dolía tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su significado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Peter Weir.

Todd pocas veces se había parado a pensar en el significado que tenía Neil para él.

De hecho prefirió no hacerlo hasta que todos decidieron que era mejor dejarle solo y se marcharon de su habitación como el cortejo fúnebre en el que se habían convertido por culpa de Neil. Y, cuando lo único que quedó en su habitación fue el eco de los recuerdos que se turnaban para atacarle como si considerasen una ofensa que, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, no pensase en él; se permitió preguntarse por qué estaba llorando en ese mismo instante. Qué hizo un simple chico que en un principio ni siquiera creyó que le caería bien, para marcarle de una forma tan firme y dolorosa.

Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta, pero, por suerte o por desgracia, esa noche fue infernalmente larga.

La primera idea que consiguió salir de su mente embotada y no deshacerse entre sus lágrimas, es que le admiraba.

Y quizá era verdad.

¿Cómo no iba a admirarle, maldita sea? Le admiraba precisamente porque era todo lo contrario a Todd, absolutamente todo lo que él nunca se atrevería a ser.

Tenía ese desparpajo que le ayudaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, por muy vergonzosa que fuera o por poco conocimiento que tuviese del tema, sin titubear un solo instante. Su voz tenía algo que hacía que cualquiera confiase en lo que decía aunque fuese lo más absurdo que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Sabía cómo actuar de forma adecuada, pero también sabía soltar todas sus alocadas ideas cuando estaba seguro de que su interlocutor era digno de confianza. Todd habría jurado por lo que más apreciaba en el mundo que sola y únicamente con los pensamientos de Neil podrían haber formado una revolución y, sin duda alguna, habrían salido victoriosos.

Era capaz de mentir sin hacer ningún gesto que le delatara y no se sentía ni la mitad de lo mal que lo hacía Todd cuando la sola idea de no decir la verdad pasaba por su cabeza.

Sin duda admiraba a Neil, pero pensar en que lo admiraba no dolía tantísimo como para que su muerte le afectara de esa manera.

Intentó desterrar varias veces un pensamiento de su cabeza, pero finalmente tuvo que enfrentarse a él, porque dolía y si dolía a lo mejor no era tan descabellado como intentaba creer.

No era admiración.

Era su risa, la forma en la que silenciaba a todos los pájaros y hacía callar también al nerviosismo que Todd había traído consigo, contagiándole con una sonrisa en la que Neil poco a poco se iba haciendo hueco.

Era su manera de desafiar todo lo que le habían enseñado tan solo por hacer lo que realmente quería. Ese anhelo de libertad que tanto ansiaba y que finalmente había conseguido de la peor manera posible –pero aún así, habría dicho Neil, era una manera completamente válida, porque Todd había comprendido a las malas que la barrera entre la vida y la muerte no era un obstáculo lo suficientemente grande como para impedirle conseguir su amada libertad.

Estaba así porque le faltaba esa manera tan absurda de convertirlo todo, por nefasto que fuese, en algo bonito y divertido. Estaba así porque ya no había nadie que le instase a interpretar el papel que le había tocado en la vida de la manera que más le gustase, sin necesidad de ceñirse a otro guión que no fuese el que escribiese él.

Comprendió que todo eso, que todas las noches que pasaron entre susurros y risas, todas las persecuciones y los gritos, habían ido construyendo poco a poco algo que en esos instantes le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Él le habría llamado cursi, pero era amor. Esa palabra era uno de los muchos significados que Neil había cobrado para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Subido desde hace mil años a mis página de FF, Orgullo Verde y Plata.


End file.
